


梦车一.绿茵场水鱼间奏

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 这一开始只是个系列脑洞，如果梅苏特做春梦的时候，另一个春梦对象其实不是梦境变得，而是另一个真正的人闯进了梅苏特的梦境呢。这将会非常有趣。警告！因为是梦所以没有逻辑！（或者说一切在梦中都是合理的）作者本人充满了恶趣味！请慎入！





	梦车一.绿茵场水鱼间奏

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱水鱼，水鱼总是很辣(◑ヮ◑)♡

梅苏特昏昏沉沉的睁开眼，正午的阳光直射而下令他眼中结起了雾气。

他耳鸣了一阵子，嗡嗡响的大脑慢慢平静，他才发现他仰面躺在曾经熟悉的球场上，无数的球迷在高台上欢呼歌唱。

他们好像正在庆祝胜利，他正被团团压住揉着头发。

不！

梅苏特猛然反应过来了什么。

这不对！这不可能是真的！

枪手猛然推开身上层层叠叠的人群站了起来。

就像是融化的油彩一样，他们逐渐融化消失，只剩下球场上照射下阳光的光幕，和明明就在场边欢呼却显得极其遥远的球迷们。

那些欢呼声像是在深深的水下，梅苏特看过去，一个人的面目也看不清楚，那远处蒙上了阴影和雾。

“梅…梅斯？”

梅苏特身后忽然传来一个疑问的声音，那记忆中熟悉的嗓音显得更年轻，更像是…

“真的是你啊小鲷鱼！”

…更像是当年他们都年轻时。

梅苏特愣愣的看着长发的塞尔吉奥冲过来搂住了他，揉着他同样仿佛未曾剪短的发丝。

“真没想到能在这里看到你！”塞尔吉奥揉着他的头发后退了一点平视着他，眼中充满了惊喜。

梅苏特在阳光被云层掠过时带来的阴影中眨了眨眼，他也笑了起来用力回抱了塞尔吉奥一把，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

“说什么呢！我可是一直都在！”

这一定是个梦。

塞尔吉奥和梅苏特看着对方眼中过去的自己，站在这阳光温柔，无边无际的绿茵场中央，同时想到。

 

_

 

他不知道这是怎么发生的。

梅苏特紧紧搂住塞尔吉奥的颈背和他的好兄弟互相掠夺对方肺里的空气。

可能因为这只是个梦吧。

塞尔吉奥略有些粗暴的捧住梅苏特的后脑不断吻着他。

感谢随便什么梦神，这可真是个美梦…

塞尔吉奥混乱的思考着，他搂住在他怀里被亲吻撩到不住扭动的梅苏特，一把扯下了他的球裤。

“调皮的梅斯？哈？”塞尔吉奥把他的手掌从梅苏特的脊背溜下去揉捏那个结实挺翘的臀部，贴在他耳边喷着热气“每次发现你上场前偷偷不穿内裤，我都想把你压在草皮上直接干了你！。”

塞尔吉奥低下头亲吻他的侧颈，一手搂住梅苏特的腰另一只手直接伸进去两根手指“每次我庆祝时抱住你，都在想着直接把你的球裤扯下来直接从后面干进去会是什么感觉…你会不会红着眼眶颤抖起来，哭着求我停下或者继续。”

因为梦境的缘故，快感被放大而痛苦几不可见，即使没有润滑但两根手指依旧刺激的甬道缓慢的分泌了透明的液体令它们更加畅通无阻。

塞尔吉奥还贴在梅苏特耳边讲着那些他已经埋在心底的幻想“…而球迷们会为我们欢呼，看着你哭着射出来就像是看到了新的世界波，他们会呼唤‘干得漂亮！再来一个！’这种话，而我会继续干你，在你的背后，像个合格的后卫一样…”他滑动着贴在梅苏特腰上的那只手，感受着梅苏特猛然加大的兴奋颤抖，补了最后一句“…等到第90分钟补时后再射。”

梅苏特已经彻底硬了起来，他像是终于意识到他们还在绿茵场的中央，四周都是欢呼的美凌格。

这太过了，迟来的羞耻感令他真的微微颤抖起来，可他却更硬了，喉咙里发出的呻吟被他下意识忍住，声音就像小声的哽咽。

和他面对面紧贴的塞尔吉奥明显感受到了梅苏特的变化，他轻轻碾着胯令梅苏特的颤抖更加明显，另一只手直接伸进去了第三根手指在敏感带上按揉。

“调皮的小鲷鱼终于被抓到了！而现在，就要被吃掉喽。”

塞尔吉奥弯下身把已经双腿不住打颤的梅苏特放在了柔软的草皮上，隔着他被汗水浸透后仿佛透明的白球衣舔弄他挺立起来的乳头，用犬齿刮擦着乳晕。

梅苏特球裤被褪到了小腿，球衣紧紧贴在身上只在前胸被撕开了一点，露出了一些已经被啃的红彤彤满是牙印的胸肌，眼眶发红眼里蓄着泪咬紧牙关。

远方的欢呼声传入了他的耳中令他全身紧绷，羞耻到了极点又兴奋的不能自己，他躺在把他扎的有些刺痒的草皮上被塞尔吉奥按住啃咬胸口，小腿的球裤限制了他的腿部挣扎。

梅苏特的忍耐终于像是被倒进已满杯子里的水一样溢了出来，他放开羞耻心的大声催促着塞尔吉奥，拉住他的手舔舐着手心吸着他的手指。

“啊…啊！…啊哈呜…快点…操！快点！要搞就快点…唔…哈…哈…啊！”

塞尔吉奥被手上的湿热刺激的失去了节奏，他抽出上下两只手把梅苏特翻了过去让他跪趴起来，像他保证过的一样在阳光下熠熠生辉的绿茵场中央狠狠从后面干了梅苏特。

他掰过不住喘气的梅苏特的脸吻他，吸着他的舌头咬他的嘴唇，两人的长发散落在一起遮住了脸，不住扫过眼睑的触感令他们都闭上了眼，远处传来的欢呼声一浪高过一浪。

塞尔吉奥揉着梅苏特的胸口，揪着乳头揉弄，在梅苏特受不了的扭动时把手指又塞进了红着脸张大嘴喘气的小鲷鱼口中，紧紧抓着他从后面用力一下一下的冲撞，每一下都把那白嫩的臀肉撞变了形，渐渐的被肉体间的碰撞变成了红色。

“宝贝…哦梅斯…你真美！”

塞尔吉奥把手从梅苏特口中抽出来，滑下去握住了梅苏特不住跳动的性器。

这枪手的好枪已经蓄势待发，硬的就像一把真正的枪杆，头部涨的通红不住冒着液体。

梅苏特忍不住向前挺了挺腰。

塞尔吉奥掐着梅苏特的腰令他靠近他怀里，另一只手轻轻圈住梅苏特涨红的阴茎轻轻的触碰。

然后就这样保持着不动了，欲望饱和无法忍受的梅苏特嘟囔着各种语言混杂的脏话挺着腰试图在塞尔吉奥手上获得更多刺激，而后面的大棒也一进一出的刺激着他，梅苏特努力取悦了自己一会，体力将尽大口大口喘着气，在一下向后靠的时候没收住狠狠擦着敏感点坐到了底。

两个人都被这下刺激的一个激灵，梅苏特这下忍不住射了出来，不过前列腺高潮时精液不是射出来的，是缓慢的流出来的。

被硬生生拉长的高潮令梅苏特扭动着大声呻吟，尾椎骨到后脑都一片酥麻无力，而塞尔吉奥被绞在一片紧热中看着他的梅斯意乱情迷的从眼角流下了眼泪，再也忍不住的吻上去亲走了那滴眼泪后紧紧搂住梅苏特，最后冲刺了起来。

浑身已经无力的梅苏特只能小声的骂着什么，却又在塞尔吉奥凑上来亲吻他时笑了出来，搂住他的头吻上去，同时感受着被内射进去的湿热感。

此时欢呼声响到了最高点，遮住阳光的云缓缓飘走露出了太阳的一个边角，一片炙白的光闪了下来就像是一道闪电。

 

而塞尔吉奥和梅苏特猛然都在各自的床上惊醒了过来，爬起来回了回神，掀开被窝后看着已经一塌糊涂的内裤和床单，他们不由同时的捂住了脸。

可惜只是个梦。

塞尔吉奥用凉水狠狠洗了一把脸后躺回了床上想着。

幸好只是个梦。

梅苏特揉着莫名酸痛的腰爬进了浴缸舒缓的泡了个澡，内心不禁感叹了一句。

他们收拾好后再次在深夜中睡去了，其实，也都同时期望着在梦中能再次相会一次。

啊，也许不止梦里。

刚才不知是谁没忍住，睡前订了个机票呢。


End file.
